


Stay a while and rest, we know you're just doing your best

by frog_that_writes_bullshit (Frog_that_writes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Zane is FUCKED UP, anyways zane has issues, rated for cursing lmao, takes place directly after the tourbament of elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/frog_that_writes_bullshit
Summary: Zane comes back from being taken to Chen's island with the idea of going right back to a normal routine. His boyfriends have something else in mind.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	Stay a while and rest, we know you're just doing your best

Zane's system flared to life instantly as his internal clock registered the time as eight thirty in the morning. The time was later than he usually liked to wake up, but considering recent events he had supposed it was not entirely unreasonable to start the day late, and had set his alarm accordingly. 

He gently extracted himself from the pale freckled arm that was currently thrown across his chest, and attempted to slide out from under the head of dark brown curls using him as a pillow. 

The arm tightened its grip on his shirt, and a grunt emitted from the head. He was apparently a little rusty in his sneaking out of bed skills.

"Don't go," Jay murmed. The arms reached a few inches higher to gently pat against his face a few times before flopping back down. "Too early."

"It is much later than we usually awoke. Have you been sleeping in in my absence?" 

"Don't think any of us had much of a sleep schedule since you left," Kai grunted with a humourless snort. Cole hummed and tightened his grip even further, but did not yet attempt speech. 

"That is unfortunate, but there's no reason we cannot rectify that. I was on my way to start breakfast. Any specific requests?"

"Yeah, I request you let me use you as a giant metal stuffed animal for another hour. I agree with Sparky, it's too early," Cole finally said. Zane hummed disapprovingly. 

"You can cuddle one of the others while I am gone, I'm sure your stomach will be dissatisfied if you do not eat soon."

"Zane…" Kai trailed off with the sounds of rummaging, and soon the nindroid found a spare pillow being tossed into his face. "Shut up."

"We're not letting you out of our sights until, like, Christmas," the blue ninja informed him. "And we're not getting out of bed for another hour unless the monastery is literally burning down. So get comfy." 

"I do not suppose Sensei Wu was very happy with this behavior in my absence?"

"Well, he wasn't exactly around to see it," Kai said. "We weren't very much of a team without you."

"I am sorry for the problems caused due to my death, but now we can return to our usual schedule. I assume pancakes are acceptable?"

"Only you would wake up, apologize for dying, and then try to go make breakfast," Cole rasped. His head was still buried in the back of Zane's neck and his muffled voice was still groggy with sleep.

"Zane, you died for us. You don't need to make us breakfast the day after you get rescued from where you've been held captive for spinjitzu knows how long. Just turn your stupid brain off and go back to sleep," Kai complained. Zand peered over Jay and saw in the dim light of early morning sun filtering through curtains that the fire ninja had dramatically thrown an arm over his eyes and was facing the ceiling, which was a nice break from the stares he was getting from Cole and Jay.

"I am unable to shut back down in a non emergency situation until my systems have been sufficiently worked," Zane explained. 

"Alright, but it's still cuddle time. Jay, fuck over, I want to hug our stupid smart boyfriend who is in no way acceptably relaxing after dying."

Jay huffed in disagreement, but reluctantly shimmied lower down the bed. Immediately, the nindroid found a warm body clutching him on the side not currently preoccupied with a earth controlling ninja. From the continued sounds of movement, Jay was now moved back up against the headboard, this time spooning Kai. 

And these were the people he loved more than anything. The people that he had, literally, died for. The people that he would die for again in a heartbeat. 

And it was nice, and warm, and he was forgetting about how cold he felt all the time. And it was dark, and it was cramped. He couldn't move. He couldn't see past a foot in front of him. He had thought the walls of his cell were further apart, but now it felt like they were closing in on him. Was he moved? The walls were stone. Was he touching stone? He couldn't feel anything anymore. Was his new body capable of feeling? What had happened to his old body? Where was he? Who was he?

"Zane?" A voice cut through the steady stream of panicked thoughts. His systems caught up. He was Zane, a nindroid built to protect those who could not protect themselves. He was in bed with his boyfriends, cuddling after they had rescued him from the island. He was safe. 

"Zane?" The voice said again with a hint of worry he had not detected before. This time, he registered it as Cole's. 

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? Your fan just started whirring really fast."

"I spent months in a dark room unable to do simple tasks," Zane started. He sat up, and the arms clutching him easily detached themselves. "I think I would like to go make breakfast now."

There was a sudden dip in the pressure of the mattress followed by the sound of a hand blindly grasping along a wall, then the click of a light switch being flicked. The room was bathed in light, and had Zane's eyes not been shut he would have been able to see three faces reflected the same worried look. 

"Okay, that's fair," Jay said slowly. "But we're coming with you then." 

"No, you all should keep sleeping. I'll be done quickly anyways. I'm assuming we at least have some box pancake mix even if you all neglected grocery shopping in my absence." Zane opened his eyes the way one pulls glass out of a cut, slowly, and with the purpose of causing as little pain as possible. Jay and Kai were still in the cramped bed with him, blissfully far enough away that the sudden bout of claustrophobia was no longer an issue, but Cole now stood by the light switch between the bed and the door. 

"To be honest, I don't give a rats ass what we're doing as long as we're with you," Kai shrugged. 

"I think we have bread," Cole suggested. "We can have toast and whatever else we can scrounge up for a light breakfast, and then we can all go grocery shopping together. Get enough stuff to make a big welcome home dinner." 

"That sounds enjoyable," Zane said, smiling at the thought of spending the rest of the day with his loves. He needed out of the room, but he had really not been looking forward to the idea of being separated from them again so soon, even if it was only temporarily. 

"Perfect, it's a plan then," Kai said. The worried lines were still crinkling at the eyes of all three humans in the room, but they were smiling, which Zane supposed worked for now. Soon, they would see there was nothing to worry about. He was fine. He always was.


End file.
